KoH: The Beginning of Hearts- Latula Pyrope
by blackkitten13
Summary: Three friends, three destinies. And a course of events that will set off a chain to change multiple lives forever. Latula Pyrope, a Keyblade Wielder in training, embarks on a journey full of mystery and discovery while looking for her friends. But can she complete her goal before darkness swallows everything she holds dear? Part One of Kingdom of Homestuck's Birth By Sleep.
1. Wayfinder

**Chapter One: Wayfinder**

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the sky above. A person in a black coat stands on the small island, holding someone wrapped in a white blanket in his arm. His face wasn't visible, and magic surrounded him, keeping his face and any features hidden from view.

"There, you see?" the man said to the person under his arm. "An empty world, like a prison. I imagine you'll be right at home." He dropped the person on a curved tree nearby. It was a young girl,a troll by species.

* * *

 _The troll's mid-length black hair flows around her. Her short, pointed horns protruded from her hair. She wore wearing a bright white dress that slid around her. She sat on a bright, crumbling platform. Her teal, jaundiced eyes on her gray-skinned hands.  
_

" _Hey, where am I?" a voice of a small boy called out. The girl looked up.  
_

" _Who's there?" she asked. A bright light appeared above her. It floated down. The girl caught it in her hands.  
_

" _I'm another heart." The voice was coming from the light the girl held in her hands.  
_

" _But this is-" the girl said, confused. "Why are you in my heart?"  
_

" _The light brought me," the voice answered. "I saw it shining in the distance… and followed it here." The girl smiled gently.  
_

" _Yeah. That was my light." Her smile fell as she looked over at the broken part of the platform. The edge soon gave away, making the platform smaller. The girl sighed. "But my heart is fractured. And now… the little I have left is slipping away."  
_

" _Then you should join your heart with mine." The girl looked down at the light. Curiosity painted her face.  
_

" _Huh?" It a bright flash, the broken edges filled in on the platform. The girl's heart was whole once more. She smiled.  
_

" _Now our hearts have touched. Nothing else will slip away. And one day…" the voice said with hope, "You'll be strong enough to win back the part that already did." The girl smiled.  
_

" _Right. Thanks."  
_

" _It's time to wake up now. All we need to do is…"  
_

" _Open the door." The blank light of the platform shone brightly and transformed. An image graced the surface. It was of the girl._

* * *

The man turned to leave, the girl still resting on the tree. The girl rolled over and raised her hand. The man stopped walking and turns around to look at her. In a flash, a bey-like weapon appeared in the girl's hand. The handle was red, with the teal symbol of Libra split in half on either end. The blade was red as well. The teeth was a white dragon wing, with a dragon's head resting on the blade and its tail curved around it. The keychain of a balance rested beside the girl's face.

"A Keyblade?" the man wondered out loud. The girl's Keyblade glowed at the end and fired a beam of light into the sky. The man in the black coat smiled. He gathered up the girl as her blade disappeared and was on his way.

* * *

 _ **Five Years (**_ _ **Two Sweeps)**_ _**Later...**_

* * *

A young troll of six sweeps, or thirteen years, lay soundly in her her bed. She is the same girl all those years ago who had her heart broken. In those years, she's changed.

She is dressed in a black body suit with a short, sleeveless teal dress over it, the collar going to her neck. A red Libra symbol was wrapped around her chest. She wore red gloves and boots. Square red glasses covered her eyes. She sat up on her bed and sighed. She looked out the window, a few shooting stars fall. Her eyes lit up in anticipation.

"A meteor shower!" The girl said excitedly. She jumped off of her bed and ran out of her room. She dashed down the hall, and down the stairs. She pushed opened the front door and ran down the steps of the castle in which she lived. She came to a stop at the bottom, looking up at the sky. She groaned.

"I can't see much from here," she said to herself. The girl started running off again, hoping to find a clear area to watch the shower. She growled as she ran. "I'm gonna miss the meteor shower!"

She panted as she came up to the furthest edge of the castle grounds. The Summit. She grinned as her run slowed into a walk. She looked up at the sky in awe as it lit up with what seemed like a million falling stars.

"Wow…" the girl said as she flopped down onto the grass. She put her hands behind her head as she watched the meteors fall from above. "Why does this seem so familiar?" The girl yawned as her eyes closed behind her glasses, lulling her into a short sleep.

* * *

The girl soon awoke a short while later. She yawned, looking up. The girl stretched out her body before lying back down. The girl came face to face with another female troll standing over her. The girl quickly sat back up to face the other one.

The newcomer possessed short black hair, cerulean eyes and her horns were asymmetrical. Her left one was hooked, her right one was a claw. She wore a cerulean dress with long sleeves. Web-like cuts were made in the bottom of both her sleeves and hem. A white Scorpio symbol was emblazoned on her chest, and a black belt was around her waist She wore high white socks that came up to her knees and red buckled shoes. She has white cat-eye glasses on. The newcomer laughed as the girl sighed.

"Gimme a break, Aranea," said the girl.

"Latula, you hopeless sleepyhead," said the newcomer, Aranea. "You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

"But-" The girl, Latula, stuck out her tongue. "Just let me look up at the stars… It reminds me of home."

"Latula, you can go back and visit home whenever you please. You don't need to stay here."

"Yeah… I know." Aranea walked over, sitting down next to Latula. Latula looked over at her.

"Hey, Serket," said Latula. Aranea hummed, acknowledging Latula's request. "Ever wonder what what stars are? Where light comes from?" Aranea smiled.

"Hmm... Well, they say-"

"That every thtar up there with another world," a lisping voice cut in, interrupting two girls turned. Aranea sighed.

"Mituna," she said as the third troll in their little training party came up to them.

Mituna had messy black hair. His bangs were long enough to cover his mismatched eyes, one entirely red and the other entirely blue. He had two sets of short, pointed, curved horns He wore a black and yellow body suit with yellow gloves and boots. The Gemini symbol is on his collarbone. Under his arm is a yellow helmet, the visor being divided between red and blue.

"Yep, hard to believe there are tho many worldth out there besideth our own," Mituna said as he stopped behind the girls. "The light is their hearth, and it'th shining down on uth like a million lanternth."

"What?" Latula asked. "I don't get it."

"In other wordth, they're just like you, 'Tula." Latula stood up, walking over to Mituna.

"What does that mean?"  
"Can't tell you, 'Tula."

"But I wanna know!"

"You're too young to know now." Latula narrowed her eyes.

"We're the same age! We're both six sweeps!" Aranea broke into laughter, causing Mituna and Latula to look over at her.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Mituna asked.

"I can't help it," Aranea said as she stood. "You two are the strangest pair of matesprits I have ever seen." As Aranea continued laughing, Mituna and Latula soon joined in.

* * *

Soon, all three friends sat on the grass, watching the meteor shower above. WIthout warning, Aranea stood up, causing Mituna and Latula to look up at her. Her expression was no longer cheerful and carefree.

"I almost forgot," she said. "Mituna, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." Mituna groaned, flopping backward on the grass.

"Thtupid exam…" he said. "Why do we have to take a tetht to prove we're mathters? We can fight and we know how to use the keyblade. That'th good enough for me!" Latula leaned forward, pecking Mituna's forehead.

"If it was easy as that, I would be a master by now," she said.

"You'll be a master one day, Latula," said Aranea. She now held something in her hands. "In the meantime, I made us good luck charms." She drew a yellow star-shaped charm from her palm before tossing it at Mituna. He caught it in his hands. "Here!" She tossed a teal one to Latula.

"I get one too?" she asked. Aranea nodded, holding up a blue one in her hands.

"Of course," she replied. "One for each of us." The three held them out close to another, forming a circle.

"Yeah."

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…" Aranea explained with a small smile. "And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, You are supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best I could with what I had." Mituna stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oy, thometimeth you are thuch a girl," he said.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'sometimes'?" Aranea said offensively. Latula laughed uncomfortably.

"So, this isn't a real good luck charm?" she said, trying to change the subject. Aranea looked over from Mituna at her.

"Well, that's yet to be seen," said Aranea. "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Aranea held her charm up.

"An unbreakable connection." Mituna sighed, collapsing back onto the ground. The charm dropped beside him.

"Well, tomorrow'th the exam," he lisped before popping back up. "Anybody wanna thpar?" Latula grinned.

"You don't need to fight," said Latula, nudging Mituna. "Trust me, you guys are ready. You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow."

"I hope it'th that eathy."

"It's like the Summoner said," Aranea added to the conversation. "Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself… and you'll find it there." Latula nodded. Mituna looked up at the sky. It was clear of any meteors, with only the stars and the moon lighting up the night sky.

"Hey, we thhould head back," he said as he stood, "It'th getting late." Latula and Aranea stood up as well. Latula yawned.

"I couldn't agree more," she said. All three trolls began walking toward the entrance to the Summit and back to the castle. "There's a lot waiting for us tomorrow! Together!"

"Together…" Aranea repeated. "Always."

 _That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars.  
_

* * *

A young girl of age twelve stood on a book, swirling around a whirlpool. She had short black hair, red glasses and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a gray t-shirt with a bright blue sleeves and a bright blue creature on it. She wore a pair of capri jeans and black sneakers. And this girl was having trouble keeping her balance as the waves grew higher and higher. The girl was thrown up into the air by the waves. But the water disappeared. She was left in the air of a room, where she fell and landed on the floor. The girl chuckled as she walked over to a female troll. Her teacher.

Her teacher's short black hair surrounded her pointed horns, and her eyes were hidden behind her red, rimless cateye glasses. Her teal and red bodysuit and red boots were darkened by the dimness of the room. She stood tall from her student, facing the window. Her red gloved hands were wrapped tightly around her white dragon-headed cane. She hummed a bit as her student walked beside her.

"Jane…" said the teacher, her voice stoic and regal. "I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire." Her student looked at her in confusion before looking out the window. Three stars sparkled brightly in the distance.

* * *

 **Author: And so, the first installment of three begins. I found it much easier to divide Birth By Sleep into three different stories, to make it easier to write out. While I am writing the rest of _Kingdom of Homestuck_ , I will also be working on Birth By Sleep. This way, I'm hoping no one is confused as to what is happening in the story later on. After all, Birth By Sleep comes first chronologically.**

 **Author: As for the cast, here is what we know so far. Latula Pyrope has been cast as Ventus, or "Ven". Aranea Serket is taking Aqua's place. Mituna Captor is played Terra. The Summoner will be debuting as Master Eraqus in the next chapter. If you've read _Kingdom of Homestuck_ , then you already know that Jane Crocker is King Mickey. And yes, I made Neophyte Redglare as Yen Sid. I thought it fit.**

 **Author: Also, if you're confused on what's going on in the story or about the casting choices I made, don't be afraid to ask me about it. I'd be more than happy to explain!**


	2. The Mark of Mastery

**Chapter Two: The Mark Of Mastery**

* * *

The next morning, every resident of the Land of Departure's castle had gathered in the throne room. Today was an important day. Today was the Mark of Mastery examination.

Mituna and Aranea stood ready before three thones. Latula stood off to the side, standing next to one of the thrones. Sitting in the throne was a boy beside her had his black and red hair pushed back, allowing his bull-like horns to stand proud. His eyes were a muddy brown. He wore a red shirt with a brown Taurus symbol on it. Over his shirt was a black vest, fake bones going horizontally down it. He wore shredded black pants that allowed red fabric to peek through. The strange thing was that wings protruded from his back, a mutation among trolls. Rufioh Nitram was the son of the Master the Keyblade apprentices served under, and a Keyblade Master himself.

Latula looked over at a man sitting in the rightmost throne. The man looked back at her. His skin was paler than most trolls, and his messy hair was snow white, as well as covering his face. His horns squiggled up from his hair. He wore red and black clothing that she couldn't see well from her gleaming red eyes glared over at her. Latula looks down at the floor, away from his gaze and straightened up.

The Summoner, who was sitting in the middle throne, stood and walked over in front Mituna and Aranea. He was almost exact in appearance to his son, wings and all. The only exception was his shirt. His shirt was open-collared and sleeveless with a brown Taurus symbol on it.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates…" The Summoner began, addressing his students. "But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes," Aranea and Mituna said in unison.

"Then let the examination begin." The Summoner raised his hands, summoning forth five orbs of light. Mituna and Aranea readied themselves for a fight. They summoned their Keyblades by their sides.

Mituna's blade was rather unique in it's own purposes. It held two yellow handles instead of one, with it modelled after Gemini. The center of the blade was a dark mustard color. One either side was a different colored blade, on black and one white. They melded together into one. The teeth on both the black and white blades allowed the teeth of the blade to take the shape of a skull.

Aranea's blade resembled more of a sword than anything. The handle was black, with the guard being a blue, pointed M. The blue and black blade curved into a cutlass-like tool. On the edge where the teeth would have been, was a sun, engraved with seven dots around a large one on the center. They matched what was the pupil on Aranea's left eye.

Latula looked over from her friend's keyblades as something quickly moved out of the corner of her eye. She turned her attention back to the exam as the orbs of light were suddenly surrounded with darkness and began acting erratically. Mituna and Aranea ran at the orbs, with their keyblades cutting through them like butter. Latula grinned a bit. They were acing this exam. Her smile faded when one of the orbs came after her.

"Latula!" Mituna and Aranea shouted when they saw this. In a flash, Latula summoned her keyblade and cut through the orb.

"Don't worry about me," Latula called out. "You two focus on the exam!"

"But Latula, you're in danger here!"said Aranea. "Go wait in your room." Latula shook her head.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this-seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!"

"Trutht me, thhe can take care of herthelf," Mituna said as he and Aranea stood back to back, "Thhe's been out there training just ath hard ath uth."

"Yeah!" Aranea groaned.

"Stay sharp, Latula," she said to her fellow apprentice. Latula ran into battle with her friends.

* * *

Latula stood defiantly against the spheres, as they hovered around her. The dark glow around them gave off a menacing feeling. She began to attack all the orbs that came at her in her own defense. Then, without warning, rays of light began spewing out from the orbs. One of the beams grazed Latula's arm. She winced, looking down at the teal-colored scrape. Latula ran forward, cutting the orb in half with her Keyblade. She sighed, covering up the scarpe with her hand as Mituna and Aranea finished off the other orbs. Her eyes wandered over to the Summoner, who stood from his place. Latula rushed back over to where she had stood before, as Mituna and Aranea stood before their master.

"We all agree that this act was rather… unexpected… but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances," said the Summoner, looking down at his pupils. "It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." Mituna and Aranea nodded before proceeding to the center of the room, facing each other with their Keyblades drawn. "Now, Young Captor and Young Serket, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Mituna and Aranea began to spar with one another. Mituna went after Aranea with heavy hits, but she dodged her way around every one. Aranea attacked and nearly hit Mituna, but it missed. Mituna held his hand out at his side, allowing red and blue energy to gather at it. However, instead his psionic power began to emit a dark aura, the blue and red electricity crackling around it. Mituna dissipated the energy, only with a second to block Aranea's attack.

* * *

After the exam the man and Rufioh stood next to the Summoner in front of Mituna and Aranea.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision," the Summoner announced. "Captor, Serket, you both performed commendably. However, only Aranea has shown the Mark of Mastery." There was a small gasp from Aranea. "Mituna Captor, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aranea Serket, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." The man and the Summoner walked away without another word. Rufioh and Latula ran down to meet Aranea and Mituna.

"Hey," said Rufioh, putting a hand on Mituna's shoulder. He seemed out of it. "Better luck, next time."

"Tuna, I'm sorry," Latula added.

"Mituna…" Aranea muttered, trying to get the boy's attention. Mituna stared down at his hand.

"The darknethth… Where did it come from?" he muttered before walking away.

* * *

Somewhere else in the castle, the man from before stopped near a girl leaning against a wall. The girl's curved, pointed out horns stood out of the mask she wore, as well as her long braids. The mask hid her features, and she wore a black and pink body suit, with a fuchsia sash around her waist. Standing out on her chest was an H that wrapped around her chest.

"What do you make of Pyrope?" the man asked her. She shrugged.

"She ain't gonna cut it," said the girl before cracking her fingers. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in." The man narrowed his eyes, looking over at her.

"Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances." The man walked off, with the girl following him in suit.

"I know that, Lord Caliborn. She just needs a little incentive to leave home."

* * *

Latula laid on her bed in her room, swinging a small, wooden version of a Keyblade back and forth on a string. She stopped and held it above her. The word carved into it gleamed back at her. "M1TUN4." Latula sighed as bells started ringing in the distance. Her eyes widened. Someone was leaving. She sat up, swinging her legs over the bed. SHe got up, ready to leave her room. Only one thing stopped her.

"Better hurry, Latula Pyrope…" said a voice from the side of her room. Latula stopped, looking over her shoulder. A masked female troll stood behind her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Latula asked.

"Or you'll never see Mituna Captor again," the girl continued, ignoring Latula's question.

"What? Get real. I can see Mituna anytime I want."

"Like right now?" The girl laughed. "He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up… he'll be a different person." Latula narrowed her eyes from behind her glasses.

"Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Mituna. Me and him will always be together. He tells me everything. You trying to pick a fight or what?" The girl walked up to Latula.

"Oh, grow up. Is that what you call a matespritship?" the girl said. "You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" A portal appeared behind Latula. She whipped around, staring wide-eyed at it. The entire portal was made of darkness. The girl stepped into it, disappearing as it sealed and vanished.

Latula looked down at the model in her hands. A tear slipped from her eye as she dropped it around her neck. A memory flash in her mind as she ran out of her room.

* * *

 _Latula stood her ground as she trained with Mituna Captor. Mituna started to win against her. Latula was knocked backwards and onto the ground. A few tears began to slip from her eyes as she sat up. Mituna bent down and patted her on the head. Latula looked up at Mituna as he smiled down at her. He pulled her to her feet. Latula released a small laugh, wiping away her tears. This was Latula's first day training as a Keyblade Wielder._

* * *

"Mituna!" Latula cried out as she ran out the doors of the castle. "Mituna!" She ran down the stairs. Standing the middle of the courtyard was mituna. He turned to look at the girl as she ran in front of him. Her breathing was heavy from running.

"I… I…" Latula tried to say through her breathes. Mituna simply smiled, patted Latula on the head.

"It'th okay," he told her before kissing her forehead. Mituna took a few steps away from her. He rammed a hand upon a guard that rested on his shoulder. In a flashof bright white light, Mituna had donned yellow, black, red and blue armor. He held out his hand, summoning his Keyblade. He held his Keyblade up and fired a beam of light into the sky where it opens a portal. He then tossed his Keyblade into the air. It spun around, where it transformed into a vehicle, based off of his Keyblade.

"'Tuna! Please!" Latula pleaded, holding out her hand. Mituna didn't even look at her. He simply jumped onto his glider as it came back down. The glider circled around and shot up toward the portal. Mituna disappeared beyond it.

Disappointment and heartbreak filled Latula. She slammed her fist against the guard that rested on her own shoulder. Her own teal, red and black armor. She stood there for a moment before summoning her keyblade and throwing it up into the air. Her own Keyblade glider swooped down to meet her. She jumped on the board-like object. Latula circled around in the air, rocketing upwards. OUt of the corner of her eye, Latula could see Rufioh and Aranea running out onto the courtyard.

"Wait, Latula!" Aranea shouted. Latula shook her head and ignored her. Latula rocketed upward and into the portal. It sealed shut behind her.

* * *

 **Author: Okay, the plot is officially underway. In the next chapter, Latula will begin her journey across the worlds in search of Mituna, and will discover chilling things along the way. And if you have any questions about the story or anything about the AU in general, feel free to ask me anything. I will answer all questions at the end of a chapter or I will PM you about it.**

 **Latula: I have a question!**

 **Author: Hmm?**

 **Latula: Where am I going?**

 **Author: I am not telling you. That's for the next chapter.**

 **Latula: You can tell me. I'll keep a secret.**

 **Author: Okay. I'll tell you later. Remember to follow, favorite and review! Peace out!**


	3. Unwelcome

**Chapter Three: Unwelcome**

* * *

In her hurry and haze, Latula followed Mituna through the reaches of space. Her only mistake was when something crashed into her, sending her far from Mituna when she landed.

Latula groaned when she hit the dirt of a new world. Her armor faded off her body and her keyblade clattered beside her before disappearing. She groaned as she sat up. Latula got to her feet and looked around the new world she was in. Thick, rocky mountainous terrain covered the area. Latula's eyes wandered down below in a lower area. She spotted seven little men carrying pick-axes walking in a line.

"Wow!" Latula said with a gasp as the men walked under the overpass Latula was on and into a what looked like a mine. Latula dropped down from the overpass. Maybe those men had seen Mituna somewhere.

She entered the mine. Latula watched as the little men worked, mining the jewels embedded into the walls. They only stopped once they noticed her.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked the one with the glasses.

"Uh… hi?" Latula greeted in an awkward manner. "I'm Latula."

"A diamond thief! Take cover, ya fools!" shouted the angry looking one. The seven men began running around in a panic. They run deeper into the mine, save for one who ran into a wall. Latula looks around. Her mind went from clear to utterly confused in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry, dudes," she said quickly. What had she gotten herself into? "I didn't mean to scare you. I mean, I know I look bad right now, but I don't look that bad."

"You didn't?" asked one of the men.

"You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" another said with a yawn. Latula narrowed her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. She had seen Aranea do this before whenever Latula and Mituna had refused to admit to something they had done. For example, breaking her lamp when they weren't allowed in her room.

"That's really cool, treating me like some kind of bad guy 'cause of the way I look," she said sarcastically before sighing. This wasn't going to get her anywhere. She wasn't Aranea. "I'm just trying to find a uh… a close friend. His name is Mituna Captor. He's dressed kind of like me, about yay tall-" She stretched up her arm up to about Mituna's height before she was interrupted.

"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, git!" said the angry man.

"We don't know anyone by that name," added the sleepy one.

"Please… Could you come over here?" Latula asked. She was getting frustrated by this point. "I just want to talk."

"Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!" the grumpy one said again.

"Alright. Then we'll do this the hard way!" Latula raced off after the seven men deep into the mine.

* * *

It didn't take Latula long to find all seven of the little men. They stood before her, with rather angry looks on their faces.

"Come on. I'm telling you, I'm no thief!" she protested. The only things she had ever stolen were cookies from the cookie jar.

"Ha, that's what they all say. Well, we're onto ya!" warned the grumpy one. Latula sighed. This wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine, I get it. You want me to leave, I'll leave." The troll turned to walked out of the mine. She looked over her shoulder back at the seven men. Oh, yeah. But uh-can you tell me where I can find some other people around here?

"There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the forest," the one with the glasses told her. Latula nodded.

"Got it. Well, thanks." At least they were nice enough to tell her where she could find help. Latula walked out of the mine, aimless as to where the forest was.

* * *

Wandering around aimlessly for about an hour was actually pretty good for Latula. It lead her to the forest. In a couple of short minutes, she found herself staring at a small house in the middle of the woods.

"This must be where those little men live," she muttered to herself, looking it up and down. Latula was snapped out of her thoughts by a shrill scream. Latula whipped around, wided eyed at the shriek. She ran back into the woods, running in the direction of the scream. A Frightened Snow White

* * *

Latula ran into the forest, trying her best to go in a straight line towards the scream she had heard earlier. It didn't help that dark blue, cat-like creatures were popping out at her every minute or so. They leapt at her. Latula attacked them with her Keyblade before moving on.

Latula slowed her speed when she found someone sitting on the ground. Their face was in their hands, and gentle sobs could be heard come from them. Latula walked over to the person. It was girl, only about a year old than Latula. The girl wore a dress that consisted of a dark blue bodice with a high white collar. Her short puffy sleeves are a lighter blue color than her bodice and the red cloth poking through. The dress had a long and shapeless yellow skirt. The girl's short black hair is styled in a bob and parted in the middle. She wore a red headband with a bow.

"What's wrong?" Latula asked the girl.

"These horrible trees—they tried to grab me," the girl said in between her crys. Latula looked back into the darkness of the forest. She was probably talking about those weird creatures. Unversed. Latula turned back to the girl, extending her arm out.

"Ah, it's okay," Latula told her. "You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid." The girl looked over at her, but only seemed to be more afraid by Latula's appearance. The troll recoiled back a bit. Was this a regular thing in other worlds? She held her hand back out. "I'm not a monster. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." With reassuring words, the girl took Latula's hand. Latula helped her to her feet.

"Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now," said the girl with a gentle and kind smile as she wiped her tears away. "I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But… I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?" One place popped into Latula's mind. After all, it was the only place that she knew of other than the castle that the girl could go. And Latula had no idea how to get to the castle.

"Well, I saw a house just up ahead. Come on, I'll take you there," Latula said with a grin. "Oh, I'm Latula Pyrope."

"Thank you, Latula. My name's Snow White." Latula nodded.

"Great. Let's get going!"

* * *

Latula took Snow White by her hand, leading her through the forest. She only let go of her whenever an Unversed came out at them. The strange thing to Latula was that the Unversed weren't only going after her anymore. They seemed to be going after Snow White for a strange reason. Latula cut down all Unversed that came near her.

Latula released a sigh of relief as they made it to the small house in the clearing. She lead Snow White into it. Finally. Peace. Latula looked over at the human girl.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here…" Latula told her. "but sit tight while I look around. I wanna make sure there's nothing out there." Latula slid out the door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

Latula came back a little while later. There were no Unversedin wasas if the cottage was a neutral area that they couldn't enter.

"The coast is clear!" Latula called out as she entered. "Not a monster in sight- Huh?" The Latula's surprise, the seven men from before stood there with Snow White. And they were all looking at her.

"Couldn't stay away, couldja?" said the grumpy man. "An' who invited you in, ya rotten thief?" Latula took a step back, raising her hands defensively.

"Oh no, she's not a thief," Snow White told the men. "She rescued me."

"You fussn't be mooled-uh, musn't be fooled by her, princess," said the man with glasses. Latula looked at Snow White with a confused look. Princess? Snow White was the princess of this world?

"Just go on an' git!" said the grumpy man, snapping Latula out of her thoughts.

"Please don't send her away," Snow White tried pleading again. "You see, she helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened." Latula raised an eyebrow. Come to think of it, all she knew about Snow White was that she had found her out in the woods, and she apparently was a princess.

"What happened anyway, Snow?" Latula asked the princess.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there, a lot like you," Snow White explained. "He had a sword, but it was like a key-and then these monsters came and-"

"A sword like a key… He looked like me…" Latula muttered to herself. Only one person came to her mind, "Mituna!"

"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" the man with the glasses asked Snow White.

"The Mituna I know would never do that!" Latula said defensively. Sure, Mituna had his moments. But he wasn't the kind of troll who would physically harm someone on purpose.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't," said Snow White. "Not if he's someone who's your friend."

"He's more than my-"

"Princess!" interrupted the man with glasses. "You trustn't be so musting-er, trusting."

"She's a-lyin'! Mark my words!" said the grumpy man. Latula emitted a growl from her throat.

"I'm not lying!" she snapped. "I'll prove it!" She turned on her heel and swung the door open before racing off away from everyone.

* * *

Latula ran through the woods, her mind in a blurred haze. Mituna wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that. It wasn't him… was it?

Latula came to a steady stop. Her breathing was heavy. How far had she run? She straightened up, running a hand through her hair. She needed to keep calm. Latula sat down on the ground, drawing her breathes slowly. She had to concentrate.

Latula, like many others within the worlds, could access a special power inside of her. However, to fully use it she would have to perform an act of great sacrifice. And, well, she had yet to do so. On the bright side, she wasn't alone. Neither could her friends.

She was the Knight of Mind. She could fight and defend with her own mind. It was her job to protect another's mentality as well. Maybe she could use it to find Mituna.

Latula concentrated on the mental image of Mituna in her mind. She wished for a sign. One sign to show her where he was or if he was innocent or not. Aftera few minutes of this, Latula opened her eyes and groaned.

"This is stupid," she said to herself. "I'm a Knight of Mind. Not a Seer." Latula got to her feet, walking forward. "Ugh. How in the name for the worlds am I going to find him?" Latula was so lost in her thought she didn't notice the uprooted tree branch before her. She yelped as her foot caught it, sending her face first into the dirt. She groaned as she got to her feet. She was barely even standing when the root wrapped around her ankle. Latula yelped as she was dragged across the ground and held upside down before a tree. It wasn't a normal tree.

The tree's trunk was large and black. It split into three large branches, which, in turn, fork into three more branches, giving it nine branches covered with dead, orange-brown leaves. Purple and green fruit resembling whole apples and bright yellow fruit with a longer, more conical shape hung from its branches. It had four thick roots as legs, with one of them wrapped tightly around Latula's ankles. There were three orange thorns on each of these roots. The tree had mouth is a jagged, black opening in the trunk, and it has a vertical split in its trunk between its eyes. Its red eyes are set in an angered expression. The Unversed insignia is emblazoned on it just under its mouth- Two axe-like shapes crossed over to make a heart of sorts.

"Hey, Ugly!" Latula shouted, looking the Unversed in the eye. She summoned her Keyblade, slashing the root holding her. It recoiled in pain, dropping Latula on the ground. The teal blood stood. "Back off!"

She ran at the Unversed, Keyblade drawn and ready for battle. The Unversed began shaking its branches, sending its fruits at her. Latula cut through the first one, but screamed immediately afterwards as the juice from the fruit touched her cheek. A small sizzle rang in her ear as she wiped it off. Okay, the fruits were poisonous. Shit.  
Latula took a few steps back, avoiding the fruits the best she could. The burn on her face wasn't that bad, and could easily be healed with a little magic. If one of those directly hit her, it would mean trouble.

"Come on, Latula. Think!" Latula muttered to herself. That's when the tree stopped lobbing its fruits. Latula narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "Gotcha." She dashed forward, ready to strike. Latula raised her Keyblade, slashing the Unversed down the face. She jumped backwards as the tree dug its roots into the ground. Rock-like projectiles began shooting out from wherever the roots touched, pelting Latula's body with them. She smacked a few of them away with her Keyblade, but this was going nowhere.

Latula got to the ground, rolling to make her way back to the tree. She gave it an uppercut, cutting the trunk yet again. The roots stopped, pulled back towards the tree as it stood. Latula's mind began racing. Wood? What was good against wood? That's when it hit her. What does wood do?

Latula aimed her Keyblade at the center of the Unversed.

"Fire!" she shouted, slashing her blade in the air. Wave after wave of bright, teal flames were sent after the Unversed. There was a shriek as it burned. Latula drew a sharp breath as it disappeared into the darkness. She sighed, swallowing down a small potion she had in her pocket. With all her wounds healed, Latula continued onward.

* * *

Latula felt like cheering as she made it out of the woods. In fact, she did, breathing in the fresh air as she ran out into the field of flowers before her. She looked around.

"Mituna!" she called out. There was no answer. "MITUNA!" Silence. Latula sighed. "Gogdamnit." Latula walked on forward, staring down at her feet. So far, her mission to find him had not gone so well.

Latula was pulled from her thoughts when something bumped into her foot. She stopped, spotting a bright red fruit at her feet. She bent down and picked it up. Looking around, Latula spotted an old woman in a black hooded cloak carrying a basket full of apples. She ran up to her.

"Hey, lady!" she said, "Excuse me? I think you dropped this." The woman turned around. Latula handed her the apple.

"Oh, why thank you, my pet. To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that," said the woman with a weird laugh. Her eyes darted down to Latula's other hand. "Haven't I seen that sword before?" Latula looked down. Her Keyblade was still in her hand. Had she forgotten to release it after the fight?

"My mates-" Latula stopped herself. The woman wouldn't be able to understand troll terms, even if she was looking at one, "… my close friend Mituna has one. You know Mituna? Yellow-black bodysuit, really messy hair, might be wearing a helmet?"

"Oh, yes, yes... That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some 'Lord Caliborn'- My poor heart nearly stopped." Latula gave her a look of confusion. Lord Caliborn? Why would Mituna be looking for him? Caliborn was one of the Guardians of their world. He shouldn't have left it. She shook her head.

"That doesn't sound like him at all… Ma'am, where did Mituna go?"

"I'm sure I have no idea… Must you all menace a poor granny so?" Latula's eyes widened a bit.

"What? No, I was just…" Before Latula could apologize, the old woman turned and walked away. Latula sighed. "Mituna, babe, what did you do?" Latula looked up at the sky. Mituna was probably long gone by now. She summoned her glider and armor before heading off to another world in her search for Mituna Captor.

* * *

 **Author: And there is chapter three, the Dwarf Woodlands. Next, Latula will continue on her search for Mituna, but runs into a... _little_ situation. Now, she must work hard to make someone's dream come true, all while trying to find a way to reverse a spell that's been cast upon her. Can she do it before the clock strikes midnight?**

 **Author: If you're enjoying this, I suggest you check out the other _Kingdom of Homestuck_ story I have going, which is on the same title. Remember to follow, favorite, and review. Especially if you have any questions about the series. I would love to answer them the best I can without spoiling anything! See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Keep on Believing

**Chapter Four: Keep On Believing**

* * *

Latula had no idea what happened. The last thing she had remembered was dropping down into a new world when something hit her side. And now she was here, pacing back and forth in a cage.

"What is going on?" she muttered to herself. She crossed her arms before grabbing the bars on the cage. "Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!" Her voice barely carried an echo. She sighed, leaning against the cage. Latula jumped up when a large door nearby open. In walked a young woman.

She had beautiful blonde hair, and eyes like a blue flower. Despite her beauty however, she was dressed like a servant. She dressed in a dark brown bodice with aquamarine long sleeves, and a brown, knee-length skirt. Her hair was softly tied back into a low ponytail with an aqua ribbon. She also wore a white apron and a pair of black ballet flats.

The woman walked over to the cage Latula was trapped in and picked it up. The troll lost her footing, falling on her hands and knees as she was jostled. Latula looked up as the woman opened the door to the cage

"Don't be afraid," she said kindly. "Oh! How interesting… I've never seen a mouse like you before." Latula looked at the woman questionably.

"Mouse?" she muttered to herself. "What the heck is a mouse…?"

"Jaq, you better explain things to her." The woman placed the cage down gently as to not let Latula fall over this time. The woman opened the door to the trap, and a little furry creature in an orange jacket entered. He seemed to fit Latula's new height.

"Now, now, now. Look, little guy. Rake it easy," said Jaq, "Not-a worry about. We like-a you. Cinderelly like-a you, too. She's nice, very nice-nice. Come on now. Zugk-zugk." Latula nodded slowly. It was a bit hard to understand what he was saying, but it was as easy to translate his words as it was to understand Mituna's lisp. Latula followed the creature out of the trap. "Name-a Jaq."

"I'm Latula," said Latula

"Zugk-zugk, 'Tula. Need-a somethudda? Ask-a Jaq!" Latula gave him a short nod. Before any words could be exchanged, a shrill voice rang out from somewhere else.

"Cinderella!" cried the voice. The woman, Cinderella, seemed discontent.

"Oh well, time to get to my chores," she said sadly. "I'll see you in a little while, Latula." Cinderella stood up and left the the room. Latula rubbed the back of her neck as she watched her go.

"Wow, I guess she's got her hands full…" said Latula.

"Yep, work, work, work!" Jaq added. "Stepmuddy keeps Cinderelly busy all day!"

"She didn't seem to mind it," Latula noted with a simple shrug.

"No, nots-a Cinderelly. She work-a hard. She got a dream-a big dream. Dream gonna come true!" said the mouse. Latula smiled a bit as a few words echoed in her mind.

"That sounds like somebody I know."

* * *

 _"Being a Keyblade Master ith all I've dreamed about!"_

* * *

As the faint memory rushed back into her mind, Latula remembered why she had come here in the first place. She turned to Jaq.

Hey, maybe you can help me find him," she said. "His name's Mituna. You know him?"

"Eh… no no. I never faw 'Tuna before," Jaq replied. Latula's face was coated with disappointment.

"Oh, well. It was worth a shot."

"Come on. Follow me. Gotta see house." Jaq scrambled off near a hole in the wall.

"H-hey!" Latula shouted before running after him. "Wait for me!" They climbed through the hole and into the wall.

* * *

Latula followed Jaq through the lining in the walls until they made it up to the top of the house and to a small, dirty bedroom.

They climbed up onto a windowsill, looking out the small window at a castle in the distance.  
"What's that?" she asked, leaning up against the side of the window.

"That's-a palace- King's palace," said Jaq. "Gonna be a big ball tonight." Latula hummed to herself. She was only on the cusp of noble blood back home. Only her mother had been invited to festivities like that, and it has been on a rare occasion. She would have to ask Aranea about it later, as she was higher on the hemospectrum.

"Is Cinderella going?" asked Latula.

"I don't know…" As if on cue, Cinderella entered the bedroom, drawing Latula's attention to her.

"Hello, you two. Have you become friends already?" Cinderella asked the pair on the windowsill. Jaq and Latula nodded their heads in response. "Oh that's wonderful." Cinderella moved a dress mannequin in the corner of the room as she began to work on the dress that clothed the mannequin.

"You sure look happy, Cinderella," Latula said with a bit of a smirk.

"Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight," Cinderella told her. She sighed. "I guess dreams really do come true."

"Cinderella!" a voice cried out from the lower levels of the house. Cinderella took a glance at the door.

"My dress will have to wait," she said sadly.

"Cinderella!" called another voice.

"Cinderella!" shouted a third.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Cinderella called to them as she left the room.

"Poor Cinderelly…" said Jaq with disappointment. "She's not go to the ball." Latula looked over at her new friend with a look of curiosity.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You see. They fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." There was a small pause. "Say, got an idee! 'Tula, help-a Jaq?" Latula raised her brow.

"With what? What are we doing?"

"Fixing Cinderelly's dress for the ball." Latula looked over at the hanging dress as she straightened up. She have Jaq a small nod.

"But what do we need to get to finish the dress?"

"Rook around the house. Lots of pretty pretty things."

"Okay, let's do it," said Latula with determination. "I'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here."

"Zugk-zugk!" answered Jaq. Latula hopped off the window sill. "Tula! Carefee Roos-a-fee!"

"'Roos-a-fee'?" repeated Latula, mimicking Jaq's unusual way of talking.

"Roos-a-fee a cat cat! He mean...sneaky… jump at you, bite at you!"

"Gotcha… Wait. What's a cat…?"

* * *

Latula searches throughout the house, climbing through the crooks and crannies in the walls. The first few components of Cinderella's dress that she will found pink fabric from off the floor, a white sash off a pile of books and white lace laid out on the sofa among other things.

After collecting everything Latula returned to Cinderella's room. She and Jaq looked up at the dress that had been created from the materials.

"Still needs a pretty pretty pearl," said Jaq. Latula gave him a nod.

"Leave it to me!" she said. She and Jaq scrambled back into the walls of the house.

* * *

Latula crept into the room in which she had found the previous materials for the dress. Jaq was right behind her. Latula peered out from the table leg she hid behind. A pearl laid perfectly in front of a fat, large creature. Inside her mind, Latula guessed that this was the so-called cat that Jaq had mentioned.

"Okay," said Latula "There it is." She quietly tiptoed out from her hiding place and over to the pearl. She waved her hand in front of Lucifer to make sure he's asleep. Once this was confirmed, Latula picked up the pearl, and turned to tiptoe away. But, just as she did, Lucifer opened his eyes and sat up. He raised his paw with his claws out and prepared to swat at Latula.

"Rook out! Roos-a-fee!" cried out Jaq. Latula ducked away as a ball of yarn hits Lucifer on the head. Jaq threw it from the top of a table. "Flurry! Flurry, 'Tula!"

Latula took off running as Jaq threw more balls of yarn at Lucifer. But, Lucifer ran around dodging them and then rammed the table Jaq was, on knocking him into the floor.

Lucifer went to attack Jaq. Latula kicked the pearl over to the mousehole and summoned her Keyblade. She ran over and blocks it.

"Time to play, meow-beast!" she hissed at the cat.

"'Tula!" shouted Jaq. Latula looked behind her.

"Take the pearl, Jaq. I'll hold him off. Run!"

"Zugk-zugk!" Jaq grabbed the pearl and escaped, leaving Latula to take on Lucifer.

Lucifer sauntered around the room,making himself a slow target. Latula pelted him easily with her elemental magic. She smirked as she backed him into a corner. This was far easier than it had seemed.

That's when Lucifer took a leap at the troll. He missed, but the force of his landing shook the floor, and Latula with it. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. She seized her Keyblade as she stood back up.

"Bad kitty," she shouted. The cat leapt at her again. Latula sprang out of the way. She dashed close, getting in a few blunt hits with her Keyblade. An idea popped into her head.

Latula launched herself onto the cat. She landed on his back, her fingers wrapping around his fur as Lucifer attempted to throw her off.

"Whoa! If I get off, you have to knock it off!" It was then that Latula lost her grip and was flung into the wall. "Or throw me off…"

Latula groaned as she got up. Her eyes widened as Lucifer came charging after her. She rolled out of the wall just in time for him to slam into the wall. Latula booked it to the hole in the wall. It only took a few seconds for Lucifer t get back on his feet.

With one last burst of speed, Latula dived into the hole, sliding in to safety. She sighed as she stood up, dusting off her clothes. She looked back.

"Not so high and mighty now, are ya?" she snickered. Lucifer swiped his paw into the hole. It missed Latula by less than half an inch. She jumped and ran back in the direction of Cinderella's room.

* * *

"Oh, that's a big 'thank you,'" said Jaq. Latula had met back up with him not too long after she escaped Lucifer. They stood side by side, rolling the pearl to its destination.

"No thanks needed. You saved me before, so I saved you," said Latula. "That's what friends do, right?"

"Zugk-zugk! 'Tula and Jaq good friends!"

"Now, let's get that dress finished." They ran through the walls to return to Cinderella's room.

* * *

Latula and Jaq hid near the wardrobe after they had finished the dress. They watched carefully as Cinderella entered the room and went to the window.

"Oh, well… What's a royal ball?" she sighed sadly. "After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring… and completely… completely wonderful." She stared at the castle.

"Cinderella!" called out Latula with a shrill whistle. Cinderella turned around as Latula and Jaq open the wardrobe to reveal her completed dress.

"Is that my dress?" Cinderella asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It's a present from us. Now you have a dress for the ball." Cinderella walked over to them. She lowered her hands and picked up Latula and Jaq.

"Why, it's… it's such a surprise…"

"Flurry! Time to go, Cinderelly!" said Jaq, rushing Cinderella to get ready in time.

"Oh, thank you."

* * *

After Cinderella got ready to go to ball and left, Latula and Jaq found themselves alone. The paid at on the windowsill, looking out at the castle.

"Jaq-Jaq hope Cinderelly's dream come true," said Jaq "What's a Tula's dream?"

"Huh?" droned Latula. She looked up into the sky, wondering how to answer the question. "I wonder…"

* * *

 _"Being a Keyblade Master ith all I've dreamed about."_  
 _"Well, you're not the only one."_

 _"I know. You, me, and Tulip all thhare the thame dream."_

* * *

Latula shook her head to clear it of the flashback.

"Weird… I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me," she finally said after a while. "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." Latula summoned her Keyblade in hand.

"Hope-a Tula's dream come true, too," Latula released her Keyblade.

"I just need to keep on believing, right?"

"Zugk-zugk!" They look at the castle again. It was then that a sudden pain grew inside of Latula. "'Tula?" she looked down at her hands. Everything seemed to be getting bigger. Whatever magic was cast on her seemed to be wearing off.

Latula stood up in a hurry. She couldn't be seen at her normal size.

"Uh… sorry, Jaq," she said quickly. Latula slammed the teal, red and black guard on her shoulder, summoning her armor. "I really gotta go." She was already an inch bigger than before. Latula quickly summoned her Keyblade, changing it into her glider. Two inches bigger. Latula jumped on the glider and headed out the window. "Say goodbye to Cinderella for me! I hope we see each other again really soon!"

By the time Latula had left the world, she had returned to her normal size. She continued on her journey throughout the different worlds. Who knew what was going to happen to her next?

* * *

 **Author: In the next chapter, Latula travels to a world ravaged by sleep. She must team up with some faries to return a princess's heart and help wake the kingdom. But, she runs into a familiar face and learns something terrible about Mituna. Can she put that aside to save the day?**

 **Author: Also, personal note, the way the mice speak annoy the crap out of me.**


End file.
